A Warlord's Sense Of Wrong
by Empress Karjalankarhukoira
Summary: Dais meets a rather flighty girl, and can't help but to wonder if something is wrong that is making her so nervous. Maybe it's nothing, or maybe it is. He'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I own Kiseki X3

I sadly do not own The Dynasty. All things Ronin Warriors copyright Sunrise Animation.

And no, before you start reading, this is NOT a romance, got that? x.x This is going to be a shorter story, and I'm going to try to move it along quickly. So...here ya go, pleae R&R

* * *

It was midmorning in Tokyo. Dais had decided to go out for a bite to eat, leaving Sekhmet, Cale, and Kayura behind. The Warlord of Illusion commonly went out on these little excursions, a way for him to relax and think. Since Talpa's defeat, things have been up and down. The spats between Sekhmet and Cale, Kayura whacking them with the staff to knock it off, the whacks not always working, and the two warlords often running through the castle while throwing random items at each other often commenced. 

Serenity. Dais loved peace and quiet, and found himself enjoying some of the finer things in life. In the markets he often bartered and bought nice,though often unnecessary, items before returning home. Bad and good memories, the Nether Realm is still home.Dais found himself a nice little hole-in-the-wall cafe on one of the quieter streets and took his place in the short line to waiting to order.

He was nearly at the counter when a woman ran in and stopped behind him, panting.

"In a bit of a hurry?" Dais tilted his head. Normally he wasn't the type for conversations, and found himself wondering why he had even asked. It's wasn't any of his concern.

"Not really." The woman was slender, despite the fact the loose shirt and jeans she wore were a size or two too large. Her eyes were bright green and her rich royal purple hair was pulled back and tied up into a bun. She then shrugged and focused her eyes on the menu board. Dais was about to shrug as well and go about his business before something in his head told him he should get to know her.

"Come here often?" Lame line, yes he knew. However Dais' intentions concerning that line was not for what it was commonly used for.

"Once in a while." She kept her eyes on the board.

"Any thing you'd recommend? I honestly have not been here before." He added just enough confusion in his voice to make it sound believable. It was true, Dais had never been to this cafe, it was the confusion that was a lie. He was far too patient to be confused.

"Can't go wrong with bagels by any means. Good coconut creme donuts as well. Vanilla cappuccino. Fair biscuits."The woman seemed insistent upon being left alone, answering only as much was needed.

"Thank you." It was now his turn in line and so he heeded her words and ordered a coconut creme donut, a bagel and cream cheese, and a vanilla cappuccino. Leave the biscuits for later. Once his order was received he took his time getting napkins and some extra cream(which was a tasty treat for both him and Cale) for later. The woman hesitated getting napkins once she got her order, trying to avoid Dais. However she gave in and came up on his left side, clearly hating to wait any longer.

"What's your name?" Dais kept his tone calm and relaxed. He wasn't trying to impress, rather he was trying his best not to sound like what she would and could perceive as a typical male who was interested in her.

"Kiseki." She grabbed some napkins, a fork, a straw and turned.

"Would it be possible for you to stay and chat?"

"No." With that she made for the door.

Kiseki...miracle, eh? Wonder why she's so flighty. She's not shy...more nervous. Sitting down, Dais ate his breakfast and sipped his cappuccino. I don't know for sure, but it seems like there's something bothering her badly...in a very unhealthy manner. Try as he might, his thoughts would not let Kiseki and her odd behavior out of his mind. His mind was made up for him, he had to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three things never anger,

Or else you will not live for long,

A wolf with cubs, a man with power,

And a woman's sense of wrong."

-Copyright Mercede Lackey.

If you ever get the chance, do read her books, this bit came from Oathblood, though the books go Oathbound, Oathbreakers, then Oathblood(Oathblood is a collection of short stories about Tarma and Kethry). This excerpt is the reason why I'm writing this fanfic. For some reason, I asked myself '_What_ would a Warlord's sense of wrong be?'

But before I go on, Kiseki was a character that I created years ago. Normally she is an Ermine Anthro with two-toned hair, but again, I have gone and twisted one of my already made characters to fit what is needed.

All things Ronin Warriors copyright Sunrise Animation... ;-; Can't I at least have Talpa? Pleeeeaassseeeee, I'll trade banana pancakes for him?

And MUCH thanks to Isabel Night for the first review, and a nice serious one at that!

* * *

No one noticed that Dais had something on his mind back at The Dynasty, for the fact was Dais almost always had something on his mind. Cale didn't even notice Dais' overly loud groan when he went charging out of the dining hall after Sekhmet who just stole and took off with his steak. Hopefully tomorrow would yield less yelling.

* * *

Dais' plan was to arrive outside of the cafe early, and that he did. He used a glamor, or illusion, that made him appear as someone else was one that allowed each person to see someone different, a person who seemed only slightly familiar, enough not to seem suspicious, and not too much that a person would approach to say 'hi'. 

Fortunately it wasn't long before he spotted Kiseki down the street, walking at her leisure rather than running today. Dais turned to watch the street lights as she slipped through the cafe's doors. He willed his Illusion to fade to each person as they looked away, and entered a minute after her, appearing entirely as himself.

"Nice to see you again." The Warlord spoke as he merely glanced at her. Kiseki started wringing a paper she had picked up next to the door after she entered, and said nothing. Dais frowned. "I won't bite, I would just like to have some company for breakfast." That got a shrug out of her.

After they both ordered and collected napkins, they sat down at a table near the back corner. Kiseki still had not spoken.

"So, Kiseki, what do you do for a living?" Dais leaned back in the chair and took a sip of coffee, taking time to read her fully.

"I uh...work in an antique shop." Her eyes were focused on the floor while nibbling on her bagel. Dais couldn't help but grin.

"What kind of antiques?"

"Vases, rugs, glass, plates, toys, jewelry, lots of stuff, nothing particular, once in a while we get some really ancient stuff. The pride and joy of the shop is a big Greek Gnathia ware Patera." Kiseki started to speak up.

"Really? I have some Imperial Russian pieces, Faberge watermarked, that you might enjoy."

"How did you get your hands on them?" Kiseki's eyes widen. That hooked her like a hound picking up a scent. Maybe that would be a bad comparison, but it was the only one Dais could think of at the moment.

"A close friend of mine. He knows I like to collect." It was true. Cale had been in Russia on several occasions and brought back some really amazing works of arts and crafts for Dais. The Warlord of Corruption and Decay liked to come back bearing gifts that the others couldn't resist. That way if he ever needed the others to cover for him, they were fit to be tied. Luckily, Cale rarely ever asked.

"He must've paid a fortune!" Dais simply shrugged at that remark with a mental smirk. It was doubtful Cale ever paid for anything. The shadows that he moved in allowed him to steal with ease, so why would Cale do anything else?

"I guess you're interested then?" He smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled. Then she smiled.

"Of course!" Even though her whole attitude changed, there was still the vague hint of pain. Was it really pain?

"Well, I could bring a couple of pieces along with me tomorrow-"

"I can't tomorrow- Kiseki cut him off and paused, thinking. "Thursday would work if that's okay with you?"

"That would be fine." He took a bite out of one of the biscuits while Kiseki looked at her watch.

"Shhh...I got to." She stood up and gathered the half of her bagel, juice, and paper. "Um...I didn't get your name?"

"Dais." Kiseki nodded a little.

"Okay, Dais, nice meeting you, and I'll see you Thursday."

"Later Kiseki." After she left, Dais continued to ponder about the woman. It was through her work that he was able to break the barrier that allowed her to speak. In a way, it was likely that he was 'safe' due to being a potential customer/dealer, which was fair. Even if there wasn't a problem, he thought she would be interesting to get to know.

* * *

If you catch grammar mistake, please email them to me or if you are so kind to give a review, feel to give constructive criticism, I can take it people! X3 I am an artist as well and I learn through such as well as through doing. So have at. 

-Karj -


End file.
